Jun
3rd Gen To add pictures you will need to make a wiki account. ALSO! When Uploading pictures. I've noticed that it's easier to use the gallery button and slide shows. You can center your pictures and all, and even change the size of them from the gallery portion. The Gallery section is on the right hand side of the screen under ' Add features and media ' Editing the Infobox is as easy as one, two, three. Just click the "Add other templates" link on the right side of the page, and in the search box type in "Character". A selection titled "Template: Character Bios" should pop up and select it [Source]Template:Rb Contents http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form# hide #Appearance #Behavior/Personality #Roleplay Alignment #Occupation/Class #Fighting Style #Chi Base (Optional) #Chi Form #Weapon of Choice #Allies/Enemies #Background #PeakHuman System #Omega gene level #Roleplay Selection #APPROVED BY Appearance The twins fashion dates to a early victorian style of dress. Jun) is an average built male who stands at a height of 5 foot 6 and wears white lab coat, under the lab coat he wears a faded checkered vest with attached chain close to the left breast pocket and attached to the chain was a crest emblem of his once respected family, white formal shirt, black tie, suspenders, black slacks and black dress shoe. He is an exact image of his other brother Suno in both hair and eye color except both there eyes are mix matched. Suno) Folloing in his brothers footsteps he too wears almost an exact copy of his fashion, he wears no lab coat however, his vest is black and he wears a formal bow around his neck, white dress shirt with ruffles around the arms, black formal pants and slightly arched heel shoes to give him almost an exact height to his brother, toward the back of his atire attached to the back of his vest is a talored ruffle train like that of a old victorian dress which only covered his over the back of his pants hiding his ass. Behavior/Personality Jun became a sociopath, a type of anti-social personality disorder, a condition that prevents people from adapting to the ethical and behavioral standards of his or her community. Sociopath individuals can be dangerous, exhibiting criminal behavior, organizing dangerous cults, and causing harm to themselves and others. Sociopaths are usually very charming and charismatic. Their personalities are described as magnetic, and as such, they generate a lot of praise from others. #Sociopaths are great orators. They usually use poetic language and are able to carry on long monologues or stories that are hypnotic and capture the attention of those around them. #Sociopaths have delusions of grandeur, and oftentimes feel overly entitled to certain positions, people, and things. They believe that their own beliefs and opinions are the absolute authority, and disregard the beliefs and opinions of others. #Sociopaths are rarely shy, insecure, or at a loss for words. They have trouble suppressing emotional response like anger, impatience or annoyance, and constantly lash out at others and respond hastily to these emotions. *Sociopaths exhibit abnormally daring and spontaneous behavior. They seem to act outside of the social norms, and may do bizarre, risky, or outrageous things without assessing the potential repercussions. Sociopaths can be criminals. They may be con artists, kleptomaniacs, and even murderers. Most sociopaths are not violent criminals, however. Sociopaths are professional liars. They fabricate stories and make outlandish, untruthful statements, but are able to make these lies sound convincing with their confidence and assertiveness. *Because sociopaths are much like dominant leaders, they are usually able to attract a following of some kind. The followers tend to be weaker, more passive individuals who have been intoxicated by the sociopath's charm. Sociopaths are incapable of experiencing guilt or shame for their actions. They rarely apologize for their behavior, and while aware of the emotional, physical, and financial repercussions of their actions on others they just don't care (and may even enjoy inflicting and witnessing such effects.) As a result, they betray, threaten and harm those around them without feeling any type of remorse. Sociopaths are manipulative. They constantly try to influence and dominate the people around them, and tend to seek positions of leadership. They are incapable of experiencing love and likely will not have had healthy, romantic relationships in the past. They are only concerned with their own interests, and use compassion as a tool to manipulate others, but are not genuinely compassionate. Suno suffers DID. Formerly Multiple Personality Disorder. A very severe disorder caused by severe trauma, an individual with this disorder will split his/her personality into two or more different identities and cycle between them. In some cases a 50 year old man may think he is a six year old girl and spend time playing with dolls, a 10 year girl might think she is thirty and start driving a car. This disorder has also had lots of media coverage but is very misunderstood, individuals with the disorder rarely take on more then three identities and it is almost impossible to make them aware they have the disorder. They cannot live normal lives because they may switch identities at any point. Staying in the identity for a year or a few hours. Roleplay Alignment A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are always out for themselves, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others. 'Occupation/Class' Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: Leading Scientist of Amalgam Park Rank: Oyabuns 'Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) Jun & Suno) The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Jun & Suno) '''Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who don't truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Jun) Physical: Physical is the ability to use aura to increase the natural abilities of an object or one's own body.Therefore,Physical chi users are able to greatly increase their physical attack and defense and are best suited for close-ranged melee combat. Physical chi usage is the most balanced category, allowing users to spread themselves evenly between offense and defense and become very strong using only simple abilities. One of the examples of more complex Enhancement abilities include enhancing one's healing factor. (out of battle) Suno) Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resilient. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistant to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Chi Form Satsui no Hadou (殺意の波動, Satsui no Hadou, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"), also known as the'Dark Hadou' (ダーク ハドウ, Daaku Hadou, Dark Surge), is a type of chaos energy and a demonic force. Satsui no Hadou is a form of Ki that emanates greatly from oneself through the darker aspects of natural human instinct and the desire to survive, to trample, and impose over opposition, and on a metaphysical level, the natural occurrence and manifestation of loss, decline, and destruction. To tap into the ki of the Satsui no Hadou, a fighter must be so consumed with the desire to win or have such an intense rage, that they are willing to kill. Only people who push themselves to be the best at all costs, can take full advantage of it. So even with a high level in combat, there would still be much to be done. For those who do succeed in controlling it, they develop a cold, cynical detachment from themselves, as well as others. As such, Satsui no Hadou makes a person unbelievably strong, but at the cost of one's humanity and compassion, making them emotionless almost or almost insane if decided to let it consume them. Another side-effect of this power is that when a warrior embraces the Satsui no Hadou to their fullest extent, they will gain a lust to fight to the death, their eyes will turn white or red, and their beliefs in fighting become very dark and cold-blooded. The warrior's personality will also change and become very violent and dark. However, as shown in the case of Goutetsu, if one embraces it to a small degree, their eye's pupils will become blue, and they will have no willingness to destroy anything or anyone. Once a warrior has awoken the Satsui no Hadou within them, it can be very hard to resist. Learning Satsui no Hadou is the first step in learning the most fatal technique known to all of their martial arts, meaning everyone has a general knowledge but only when they train and master the martial arts can they fully use it. If one has used it to their fullest extent for too long throughout years of their life, they will transform into a demonic being, likely one similar to Oni. 'Weapon of Choice' Jun: Weapons (1) Ascalon was developed and created by Jun Takashi, not only did Jun love genetic splicing but he had a fascination for unique weapons of both caliber and design, he in a humorous way spliced and created his own type of weapon by smelting metal and forming a shell of steel for a lance and giving it the transforming capability of turning into a mini-gun. The mini-gun transformation can fire 6,600 22mm Armour piercing per minute and stops firing as soon as the trigger is let go.The Ascalon also has a unique use while in lance mode, when the trigger is held down the lance column begins spinning just as fast as a drill would allowing the effect to drill through solid objects, including bone, rock and some types of metal. Suno's Weapons (2) Suno with his many problems has managed to utilize his abilities and transfer his problems through shooting things mostly, he had a fascination with old artillery and loved the single shot pistol, he also loved the fashion sense of steampunk and found a way to combined both and created a steampunk looking revolver with the same style as a flintlock pistol and gave it the name 'Suki' after his late fucked up in the head mother, giving it the club like-ball for the hand stock allowing him to crack it over a person head dealing a savage blow which can cause a concussion. The gun fires single shot because of the crank you need to pull back but with its modification it is allowed to fire up to six shots and is modernized so it does not need gun powder in order to fire it each time. Suno with his only gun he cherishes creates only special bullets which are made of with lead, mercury and the venom of the a diamond back rattlesnake, making his bullets highly lethal if entered the body. Suno's other weapon is a rapier made from a dark metal found in the lands he and his brother came upon, its sturdy and strong like steel which he made for the blade and gave it a glassy metal finish for the guard and handle of his sword, the sword also carries an embedded ruby near the butt of the sword. his last and final creation which he named 'Shiro' after his late father Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' ' ' The Takashi twins had rough childhoods, with their family as fucked up in the head as they were, when bringing the twins into the world only made things seem worse on their lives. At ages 4 there mother suffered a terminal brain illness, one which doctors could not identify, their parents were genetic mutation scientist which were well funded in the splicing of animal DNA, bacteria’s and viruses, famous ones around there district at that, even well-respected to be known as 'Da vinci’s of mutation', creating viral weaponry for the military and under the black-market. Both were equally insane, both brother and sister in secret. When his wife fallen prey to the unknown virus he began his own research and spiced his way into creating an untested vaccine on his wife, the first few weeks went smoothly and everything seemed fine until his beloved snapped, she attacked her first son Jun, she began beating on him and screaming bloody murder, Jun and Suno were only 8 when this had all happened, there father rushed to grab a tranquilizer and wrongfully added a lethal amount and injecting it into her, at that time she was done hitting her son and began to strangling him, Jun was many shades when his father finally saw what was happening and without hesitation he shot the injection into his beloved wife, killing not only the person he fell in love with, but the sister he grew up with. After news got out the Takashi name was ruined, its status tarnished. It was only then when their father began working in the criminal underworld, he worked to create bio weapons for the black market and making minimal living for his own life, he was tired strained and mentally unstable, sure enough he too snapped like his wife only a new outcome came of the events, at this age the twins were only 10 in age and the father went to the second son, Suno. He sexually abused and used his son for his girlish figure, for he and them had been secluded for most of their lives only leaving for food and nothing more, the children all these years were home schooled, no contact with others but their parents. When Jun saw what was happening something had triggered an inner psycho within him, something caused him to black out because the next minutes were a blur, when he awoke he found himself hugging his half naked brother, blood soaking the sheets he thought it was his brothers, it was in fact his father’s blood. After everything they had been put through there nightmares were over or so they thought, they too were pawns in an even bigger nightmare, their own. They took the research, the technology and what was left of the money his father had stolen from all those years ago and left Kasihana at ages 19 after graduating Kasihana Tech and Genetics, they changed both their own appearances, modifying themselves so that they could try and go into the real world without them being recognized as the fucked up family twins. They kept the family name but only changed it a little but it got them where they needed, the only thing they were fascinated by were the animals of the ages and their families genetic gene splicing theory that their father, they now had their own goal, to create a world with new life and new evolution…. With or without sanity on their side… These are the places you can say your character is from if your having trouble coming up with a background. Click Here! Locations PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! Jun *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Endurance Suno *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Speed Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga